You're the One that I Want
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: '"Hey Mr. Schue you haven't danced with Rachel yet." Will almost cracks a smug smile. Finn is so gullibly predictable.' Mr. Schue makes the moves on Rachel at Kurt's Dad and Finn's Mom's wedding. Takes place during Furt.  Feedback very much appreciated.


A/N: So here's another Willchel oneshot. I know there's not alot of us Willchel fans out there but this just kinda popped up in my head and wouldnt go away so here it is. Its set during Furt at Burt and Carole's wedding. Anyway I reallly hope you like it. Enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated. And it MAKES my day, so take the tiem to drop a review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**You're the One that I Want**

Will takes the stage and motions to the band before immediately plunging into the sings seductively into the microphone, drawing the attention of the one person he hoped he would. Rachel's eyes lock with his and he shoots her a reckless, sexy smirk. He can see she's thrown by the gesture but a dazzling smile touches her features despite it.

When he sits down beside her she looks up at him through her lashes and he lays his hand on hers. Everyone is too preoccupied to notice. But when Finn makes his riveting speech Will cant help but feel a little jealous as she bites her lip and quickly retracts her hand. He feels hollow as he watches her focus all her attention on Finn.

They all get up to start their performance of _Just the Way You Are _and he makes sure to make eye contact with Rachel as he sings along softly, to _her_. He knows its wrong, what he's doing. He's giving her all the wrong signals. She's his student. He's her teacher. Not to mention the fact she's with Finn, but he cant help it. She just looks so beautiful and has to let her know it. And just because Finn decides to tell her she is for once doesn't make him any better than Will.

They all finish and sit down, their features touched with amusement and laughter. His eyes find Rachel again as everyone splits off and dances with each other. Everyone gets a dance with everyone. And for a moment its like the outside world doesn't exist. Like the hierarchy of high school and the judgment doesn't exist and his kids are a family.

It isn't long before Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Finn, and Tina come over and invite him to the dance floor. He uses the invitation to his advantage. He dances with every one of them. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, even Finn, Mike, Kurt, Puck and Artie. In amanly way of course. But as Kiss's _Shout It Loud _finishes, he looks over at Rachel to find her face slightly crestfallen. He feels the overwhelming need to make her smile. His chance has finally come. Finn gives him a goofy grin and points toward Rachel.

"Hey Mr. Schue you haven't danced with Rachel yet." Will almost cracks a smug smile. Finn is so gullibly predictable.

"You're right. I guess one more won't hurt." he shrugs casually as his heart rate climbs. Of course it wont hurt, he wants to dance with her. He probably shouldn't though. But for some reason the dimmed lights and the entire atmosphere of the wedding just doesn't make this seem wrong. Actually it feels the complete opposite. He walks over to the DJ and requests a song. Before long _Endless Love _begins to drift from the speakers and Will holds out his hand to Rachel. She takes it with a shy smile and he wraps his arms around her waist. Everyone else grabs a partner and Finn shoots a small glare toward Will as he grudgingly leads Mercedes to the dance floor. Quinn falls into Sam's arms, and the rest of the glee clubbers follow their lead. Kurt and Finn's family members join in and finally by Burt and Carole, the bride and groom.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rachel." Will compliments boldly. Its risky saying a thing like that to her in such a public setting but he finds him self not caring in the least.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." she mumbles, a blush spreading across her cheeks. They're both silent for a while as they stare into each others eyes and they both feel their nerves tingling wherever their body touches the other. The song regrettably ends and Will lets Rachel go before padding over to his table and falling into a chair. His breathing is heavy and he can still smell her vanilla perfume, lingering around him. The rest of the wedding goes by without incident and Will is one of the last stragglers in the parking lot. He catches sight of Rachel, standing alone staring intently at her phone and his breath catches. He shouldn't go talk to her, but he goes anyway.

"Hey Rachel? You okay?" Will questions with concern. Rachel turns t ohim, eyes wide and he can see a bit of frustration in her mocha eyes.

"Yes. I am. I'm just attempting to figure out if I can get a ride from someone. My dads are at a meeting and are unfortunately unable to come pick me up." she huffs, quickly brushing her bangs away from her eyes with a swipe of her hand.

"What about Finn?" Will says automatically. He's so used to the two of them being together it just comes out before he can tell himself to offer her a ride.

"I… I didn't want to bother him. He's with Kurt, his mom and Burt." she shrugs, lookng over Will's shoulder then back at him.

"Well if you would like, I can give you a ride." he offers sweetly. Rachel hesitates, taking one more look toward the way they came before nodding. She slides into the passengers seat while Will gets in the driver's side and starts toward her house.

"So, what was the matter before? You were so happy the entire night and then suddenly…"

"Do you not like me, Mr. Schue?" she asks bluntly and he furrows his brows in confusion.

"Why would you think that Rachel?" he asks, puzzled by her accusation.

"Well you danced with everyone else, before you danced with me. Which you only did because Finn mentioned it." she points out. He can here that hint of insecrity laced in her voice. Insecurity put there by a bunch of jealous girls and dumb boys who didn't know what they were missing.

"That's not why I danced with you." he tells her simply, keeping his eyes straght ahead.

"What?" she practically squeals. He tries to control the smile thats forming as she starts to realize what he means.

"I danced with you because," Will takes a deep breath before continuing. "I danced with you because I wanted to." He knows telling her that, the meaning behind it, is completely crossing the line but he doesn't care. She's so close and he can pretty much feel her breath on him.

Neither of them speak a word after his confession and its isn't long before Will is pulling up into Rachel's empty driveway.

She turns to him silently, not moving form the passengers seat. His eyes bore into hers and he involuntarily feels his entire body come to life under her penetrating gaze. His hand slowly finds hers on the middle console and after his fingers intertwine with hers he feels both of them pulling their hands closer. They pull each other in closer and closer until… lips are suddenly on lips. Hands are clutching every inch of skin that's available to touch. Will shifts Rachel onto his lap and hears her squeak as she feels how hot he is for her. She digs her fingers into his scalp and grinds into him forcefully causing him to let out a moan. He's never seen this side of Rachel Berry and the longer he's with her the more he likes this undiscovered side of her.

Rachel eventually pulls away from him and he thinks he might actually come right there in the car because of the sexy smirk she has on her lips. Not to mention the fact her hair is all mussed, her lips are swollen, and the strap of her dress has been making a quick descent down her shoulder.

"Come on." she whispers seductively, throwing his car door open and climbing off of him. He almost growls in frustration at the lack of contact. "Dad's wont be home until tomorrow afternoon." she winks at him before sauntering over to her front door and leaving it swinging open as she walks in.

He probably should take this opportunity to reevaluate his plan of action. He should go home. Grab a cold beer, and a really really cold shower and just pretend this whole night never happened. But that's not what he wants. He's sick of being uptight and doing what everyone else wants him to do. He wants Rachel Berry and for the first time since high school he's going after what he wants. He slams his car door shut and locks it before running in after Rachel and pushing her door shut behind him. Its going to be a long night.


End file.
